1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree processing equipment and more specifically to tree processing equipment with two position pivot point for actuator ends.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tree processing heads have a limited rotation angle relative to a retention bracket. In mountainous terrains, the tree processing equipment is forced to operate at extreme angles of inclination. State of the art tree processing equipment is not designed to operate at extreme angles of inclination. As a result processing trees becomes difficult, if not impossible in certain geographic areas. U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,178 to Duval discloses a tree processor. The Duval patent includes a coupling and processing head. Two pairs of apertures are formed in the processing head. The coupler is mounted to either one of the two pairs of apertures with a shaft. One end of an actuator is mounted to the coupler and the other end is mounted to one of two different mounting brackets located on the processing head. However, the two positions of the coupler relative to the processing head do not increase a rotational angle of the processing head relative to the coupler.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for tree processing equipment with two position pivot point for actuator ends, which allows the rotational angle of the processing head to be increased for mountainous terrains.